Unfinished Sentence
by Marzmallow
Summary: what if a secret is what it only takes to destroy love and friendship? Would you be afraid to hide anything again? RxR
1. Runaway Princess

**Ohayo! Fean Morse here!**

**This is my first ever PPG fanfic. It's also dedicated to my friends who made my best birthday bash possible. Hope you'll like it! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only things I call mine.**

**It's always Blossom's POV. Sorry for the OC-ness. They're all like 16 or something here so…**

**Unfinished Sentence**

**never define secrecy again**

- Chapter 1: A runaway princess -

"Don't let anything get your way. Things don't always go the way you planed it to. So come with. I'll take you to paradise…" I sang on stage as I finished my concert. "Wow! You were totally amazing tonight. Congratulations!" My manager and sister, Bubbles said hugging me as I made my way down the stage. "Thanks" I replied smiling. "Blossom! Dad's waiting in the car" Buttercup, my other sister shouted from the back door.

Bubbles, Buttercup and I are triplets. Bubbles, became my manager, my fashion designer and my life saver. I would be in a total mess without her. Buttercup became my bodyguard and my agent. And my dad, well…he's still just my dad. As for me, I became Townsville's # 1 teen pop star. So much for living normal.

"Tell dad we'll be out in a minute!" I shouted back. I changed into my normal baggy jeans and a red loose shirt. I went out and Bubbles and I walked out and into the back door. "Hey dad! Can we eat first? I'm starving." I asked as I went in the car. "Sure Blossom. Where would you want to go?" he said. Bubbles and Buttercup cleared their throat. "You girls talk with each other first before we make our final decision" "Sure. So…Bubbles, where to? Buttercup?" I asked them both. "You're tired from the concert. You pick" Bubbles answered. "Anything's fine but…I want to go to a Japanese restaurant. I'm craving for some seafood." She grinned. "Then Japanese it is!" I shouted. We just laughed and chatted during the whole trip. When we arrived to our destination, we stopped.

We sat on an empty table for four. Right next to the window. Nice…now people can see me eat! --.-- Why do I have this life?! Anyways, we just ordered a simple diner. Miso soup, Tempura, Sashimi and some other stuff I really don't know. We ate in peace. No cameras. No people. Just us and our food.

It was very quiet. Until my dad started talking. "Blossom, you're the eldest. So I think you should take this responsibility" he started. "What is it dad?" I asked. "Well, I have this friend you see. Years ago I made a promise with her. I promised her that I would give one of my daughters to her as the bride of her son, Jason. And Blossom, you're the oldest. You should be the one" I stared at him. Letting time go on. I waited for EVERYTHING to sink in. Then…nothing. Just a little spark inside of me that wants to scream. "You. Want. Me. To. Marry. A. Guy. I. Don't. Know.?" I said. My voice was bleak. Everything was so…weird. Aaaaah! I can't take any more of this. My sisters just sat there, silent as they listened. "Blossom, he's a nice young lad. He'll do fine. You're gonna like him. I do believe in that. Please….it was a promise. To a friend. Please Blossom? For me?" he pleaded. "Please think about this. Tonight. Okay?" I just nodded. Still in shock. But I kept all those negative feelings inside of me. I didn't want to cause a racket.

* * *

That night, we silently went home. I talked to no one. Except when I was on the phone with my best friend, Nancy. She was my best friend ever since I started high school. It was a pretty awkward meeting. I accidentally tripped her, helped her up and the next thing I knew we were best friends. Inseparable. Anyways…I consulted her about the Jason thing. She was totally happy about it. She told me to go for it. What kind of friend would say yes to an arranged marriage with a person you don't know?! But she may be right. Maybe after meeting this _Jason, _I can already decide.

After my unhelpful conversation with Nancy, I got ready for bed. I dreamt about Jason. I have seen him but I imagined him. And us…Ewww! Gross! I imagined him to be handsome, a prince. He was breath taking. Bronze hair, sapphire eyes, strong arms. Perfection. We were in the beach. Taking a short stroll. We were holding hands. Then we stopped. Stared at the gorgeous sunset. Then…I woke up. _Sigh_…wish that was reality though. Stupid alarm clock!

* * *

"Blossom! Blossom! Time to get up!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted from the toe of my bed. "Can't I sleep in peace?!" I complained. "No!" they shouted together taking off the warm blanket off my bed. "Jason is here. Together with his mom. What's her name?" Buttercup mumbled. "Mrs. Samuel. We just met her a minute ago and you forgot her name? Were you even listening?" Bubbles replied. "No…" Buttercup said still shaking me back and forth. "Neither did I. I just saw her name by her bag." They laughed. "Do I have to?" I grumbled lazily. "Yes! Now get up and get moving! Lazy head!" They both shouted again. "Fine…"

I stood up. Too lazy to do anything. Too eager to see Jason. I actually did things a little faster I forgot to comb my hair, put on the correct pair of shoes and put a little perfume. I hate this day. It's good Bubbles was by the door to warn me what I've forgot to do.

Once I did everything correctly, we went downstairs. I saw a lady sitting on one sofa chair in the living room. Across her was my dad. By the long sofa, a boy. Not as handsome as I saw in my dream but he decent looking. He must be Jason. And the lady must be his mother, Mrs. Samuel.

Jason had bronze hair, pale skin and gorgeous emerald eyes. Not as I have dreamt but he still was cute. Like a prince charming from another planet. Why haven't I seen him before? Weird.

"Hey dad! Morning!" I greeted him while I walked towards him. I must've interrupted their talk. "Oh! You're awake. By the way Blossom, this is Jason" he said putting one of his hands on Jason's shoulder. "And this is Jason's mother and my friend Mrs. Chloe Samuel" he continued. Mrs. Samuel looked at me and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Blossom" Jason said as he stood up. "Yeah…me too" I said in a small voice. He seemed polite. Too polite actually. Not my type. Then…silence.

"So…let's eat breakfast. I'm starving" my dad said breaking the silence. "Uh…yeah!" I replied. Silently, we walked to the huge dining room. My sisters were already seated on our normal seats. My dad on one side. On his right side, me then Bubbles and Buttercup. That leaves the other side and end empty. But since we have visitors, it's now –temporarily- occupied.

I sat next to my father's place. Right in front of Jason. Nice…. We ate in silence. No one talked much. Except my dad and Mrs. Samuel. Jason was quiet. I wonder what's wrong…I've got no one to talk to since Bubbles and Buttercup are giggling among themselves. Wonder what's it about? I closed my eyes and took another bite on my bread. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible before I start to explode.

* * *

Finally! I'm done. I just stood up, excused myself and ran up the stairs. I quickly took my phone and dialed Nancy's number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said

"Nancy! You wouldn't believe this.."

"What?!"

"Jason's here. With his mom"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Whoa….."

"What's so _WHOA _about that?!" I said; annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. I said nothing"

"Sure you did…" I grinned "Bye!"

"Ciao!" then I heard a silent 'click!'

* * *

Then, there was knock at my door. I forgot I locked it. "Hold on!" I shouted. I sighed before getting up from my bed. I walked to my door and unlocked it. To my surprise, it was Jason. "Hi!" he greeted. "Hey…what are you doing up here?" I asked. "Nothing much really. I just wanted to know you" weird….what was he up to?? He is getting way annoying. How am I gonna tell him I don't like him? "Ummmm….okay I guess. Sure" I said. What was I saying?!

He entered my room. Looked around then just sat on my couch. I closed the door, turned to him and sat on my bed. The lights were still closed cause since I went up here to talk to Nancy, I never really minded turning it on. "So…" I started. "What do you want?" He looked at me and smiled. I half-smiled back then looked away. Since he wasn't answering me, I stood up and got my sketchpad. He followed my every move. Weird…I sat lied on my bed and started to draw –in the dark.

"You draw?" he asked me. "Yes…can't you see, I'm drawing" I replied. Is he blind?! "I can see that…sorry" I stopped and looked at him. The small light that came from a small peak by my window gave a dazzling view of his perfect face. "Apology accepted" I said a little chirpie. He smiled at me. Showing me his silver white teeth. It was gorgeous. I blushed. "Hey…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"What would you wanna do?" I asked. It was like a whisper. But since it's so quiet…he heard it. Wished he didn't.

"Nothing much really" he answered. Then, complete silence fell back again. We didn't look at each other. I went back to drawing a portrait of an imaginary boy. He had red hair –like mine, red eyes –also like mine but it was much softer. I really couldn't tell. But with the looks of it, he was perfect. My prince. My knight. My one and only.

I sighed as I held the drawing close to my chest. Then there was a shout. "Jason! Time to go!" I guess from the sound f it, it was Jason's mother. I looked at him as he stood up. I stood up as well. And he headed out for the door. When we got down, my dad was at the door with Mrs. Samuel. Bubbles was on the couch flipping through the channels. Buttercup was by the piano, cleaning her guitar. And it reminded me, I have another concert tonight. What a day…

* * *

We all said our final goodbyes as Jason and his mom left the door. He waved goodbye and got in their car. I waved back (I think?) and smiled. Then I went back in.

The rest of the day was practically normal. Practice, getting ready, concert time, going home or another family dinner. Then now…well…we're at home. I changed into my normal nightgown and got ready for bed. Until I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Your dad" he answered. "Oh...come in. It's open" He opened the door silently and went in. I sat on my bed while he sat on my couch. First, he was quiet. Then, he started to talk.

"Blossom, you have thought about the Jason thing right?" he started.

"Yeah. Why? Anything the matter?"

"No. It's just that…Chlo- I mean Mrs. Samuel wants the wedding…tomorrow"

I gasped in shock. Why tomorrow? From all the days in the world…why tomorrow?!

"I know it's a bit too early but…"

"Its fine dad…I was just shocked" I lied. The first part's a lie but the second part's a half truth half lie.

His eyes grew wide in absolute shock. "Really?! You're okay with it?"

"Yeah dad…it's practically fine" I lied again

"Oh…if you say so. Night Blossom. See you in the morning" He said kissing my forehead and headed out the door.

"Night…dad" I replied silently.

* * *

After he left, I poured my eyes out. Why must I be the one chosen?! Why not Bubbles?! Buttercup?! It's because I'm the freaking eldest!! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!!

When I returned to my senses I thought of I plan. I quickly stood up and got one of my backpacks. I threw in some of my clothes, necessities, emergency supplies and other things. But I kept it light. I didn't want to travel carrying a heavy backpack. Who would? Anyway, I just grabbed a couple of cash from my purse and left my phone on the bed. Then, I headed for the balcony.

I searched for a vine near the window and climbed down. Then I made a run for it. When I was out of the gates, I took a taxi headed for nowhere. I just told the driver a place I remembered from my last concert tour, Aranasia –home to the land's greatest beaches and bays. I loved it there but not so much people knew me…so it's the perfect place. No one would recognize me once my sisters and dad called the police for a search party.

Until then, I'll just keep hiding there for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Hope you loved the first chapter. I'm really sorry for the OC-ness. Jason's not really real. I really don't know where I got the name Jason. Anyways…this is dedicated to my friend Hannah Banana and Midnight Shadow. I would like to thank them for being such an inspiration. **

**Until then…..XOXO fean morse :P**


	2. Start From Scratch

**OHAYO! Fean Morse here!**

**Chapter 2 of Unfinished Sentence. Sorry it took awhile longer. Thanks for all the reviews…. and… um…. ah… never mind! This is dedicated to my buddies RizenWingZ, Hannah Banana, xxxMidnight Shadowxxx and Anguish of My Love. Thanks for being my best buddies! XD**

**Disclaimer: I never actually wished to own PPG…so why would I call it mine?**

**Reminder: It's always Blossom's P.O.V so don't get confused. Sorry for the OC-ness. Don't ask who the hell the other characters are. I really don't know where I got their names.**

* * *

**Unfinished Sentence**

**never define secrecy again**

-Chapter 2: Start From Scratch-

It was 8:00 am when I was woken up by the taxi driver. I was here, in Aranasia; my new home. I paid the driver and got out. I bought a hamburger for my breakfast before heading to the park. When I got there, I sat on one of the wooden benches. As usual, it's always sunny here in Aranasia. It's like a miniature Hawaii.

I placed my backpack by my side at took a bite from my burger. Then I heard footsteps. It got louder and louder. Then someone or something blocked my view with his/her shadow. I stopped eating and looked up. To my surprise, it was a girl. She was smiling. She had short, blonde, spiky hair that seemed to point at every direction. I smiled back. "May I sit beside you?" she asked sweetly. I looked around and answered "Sure…I guess" _I'm tripping on my words again! I haven't been like this ever since I tried to talk to the school hottie, Vann. _

Anyway, I moved my backpack to the other side and she sat down. "My name's Michie by the way," she said. I just looked at her and smiles. Then she was staring at me. "Wait a minute…you're Blossom. Townsville's # 1 teen pop star!" se shouted. I just sat there. I was frozen. "What are you doing here? Another concert?" she asked. I blinked then I found my voice again. "You must have mistaken me. I'm…um…Ana. Ana Jessica Prescott. I don't even know this 'Blossom' you keep saying" I said; too quickly. "No, no, no. I never mistake anyone. I don't even forget people's faces. You're Blossom and if you don't tell me the truth, I'll scream and say 'Hey! Blossom's here!'" she demanded. "Fine, fine. But please…keep it a secret. Got it?" I asked. She nodded. Then I whispered to her the whole "Jason" story.

Her eyes grew wide once I was finished. "I cannot believe it!!" she shouted. Nut this time, her voice was much softer. "Promise me you'll keep this as our little secret. Protect it with your life. I trust you" I asked. "Promise!" she proclaimed while she raised her right hand "Cross my heart. Hope to die!" she continued. "Thank you. I owe you my life. So we're friends now?" I asked. "Of course! By the way, your name….it's kinda long so do you mind if I call you AJ for short?" "No…not at all" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

She just watched me while I finish my unfinished breakfast. "So…" she started "I do the talking you do the listening. Got it?" I nodded. "Okay! First, why is your name Ana Jessica Prescott again? Wait...answer that later. Second, if you wanna hide here forever, we need to give you a full make over. Or as I say it, "Michie-fied"! Third to make an alibi, I'll tell my brothers you're my long-lost sister. Since I'm adopted, that will do fine. Don't ask. And fourth, since you don't have a place to stay, you'll stay with me" she paused. I stared at her and swallowed my last bite. "First of all, Anna Jessica was the first name that popped in my mind. Prescott was the name of my dog. Second, you have brothers? Third, will they mind if I stay?" I asked. She smiled, got up and pulled me out of the park and into the busy streets of Aranasia.

* * *

When she suddenly stopped, I noticed she was taking me to a salon. A bell rang as we made an entrance. Everybody looked at us and smiled. _Wow! Everyone seems…nice! _Then this blonde dude came to us. "Michie, darling, who's your friend here? Don't tell me you need another make-over. In just got you done yesterday!" Michie turned to me, smiled and said "AJ, this is Roy Pier, my personal hair and make-up artist. He's also one of Aranasia's best top fashion designers" Then she turned to Roy. "Roy, this is AJ" she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you AJ" he said. "It's so nice to meet you too" I replied. "So Michie, baby, what do you need today?" he asked. She grinned at me and pushed me to him. He caught my arm and smiled. Then he sat me down on an empty seat.

"Full make-over genius! Make her fabulous. Make her…just not her!" Michie ordered, following us to the seat. "As you wish princess" he smiled. Then he spun me around once. The next thing I knew, was he was snipping and snapping my hair! Michie came over and gave me a magazine. She went close to my ear and whispered "Relax…he's not gonna hurt you. You're in safe hands my friend. Just wait and see until you're completely 'Michie-fied'!" she laughed. She sat on a chair across me and started texting people. Her phone reminded me of mine….oh how I wish I still had my phone! _I wonder what dad and the others are up to now?_

* * *

When I was done, Roy spun me around again and clapped his hands slowly, twice. This caught EVERYONE'S attention. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. All except Michie who was busy texting. "My princess!" Michie looked up and smiled. "Only I, Roy, can give you a Michie-fied hottie. Presenting….AJ Michie-fied!" I blushed as everyone in that room clapped and cheered. I felt my cheeks turning hot. I just might explode anytime! Michie ran up to Roy and hugged him. "Thank you, you're always the best Roy!" she squealed. "You know I always am" he joked. She pulled me off the seat and brought me to the nearest sofa. Then she gave me a pair of black glasses. "Put them on. It'll help" then she turned and gave me a huge hand mirror. I put the glasses on and sighed before looking at my new self.

I closed my eyes and counted to three. 1…2…3…then I held the mirror in front of my face. I opened my eyes and I saw was this goddess whom I never met in my entire life! Her hair was shorter. Those once bright orange curls turned into layered, dark blood-red spikes. It wasn't as sporty and spiky as Michie's were but it had a cute feminine touch to it. It was totally awesome! The glasses really complemented my eyes. My hair was totally different. No one would suspect my look now.

**This wasn't the Blossom Utonium that I once knew. This was Ana Jessica Prescott. The new me.**

* * *

**RxR please!! Hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**XOXO Fean Morse**


	3. Home Sweet Boys

**Hola! :D Marz Cullen here! Joke! It's still Fean Morse :P**

**I'm sorry this chappie took a little while longer. Blame my school. Tnx for all those who reviewed!**

**Tnx to my best friends! Tnx to my inspirations and my lucky stars! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PPG (I never wished)**

**Remember: This is Blossom's P.O.V**

**Unfinished Sentence**

**never define secrecy again**

- Chapter 3: Home Sweet Boys -

Time had passed by so quickly. I only noticed now, when we left the hair salon. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 1:30 pm! Wait…what?! 1:30?! Thaw was a really long make-over. Well….it was a total full make-over so of course it would have taken forever.

Michie was pulling me to nowhere. Then all of a sudden…my tummy made a horrible noise. We stopped looking and she stared at me with a weird smile on her face. I could tell she was holding off a laugh. I smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry…the make over took longer time than my burger being digested" I joked. "Its okay" she laughed "C'mon! I know this restaurant that's REALLY good!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then together, we went to the restaurant.

I couldn't pronounce its name. I couldn't read it either. We went in and a waiter came to us. He spoke in Japanese. And then it hit me. This was a Japanese restaurant that's why I couldn't understand the name. I LOVE SUSHI! The waiter gave us a seat and handed 2 menus. Too bad it was written in Japanese. Michie translated them for me. She was so good at everything! She was perfect! After I decided, she called back the waiter and spoke to him in straight Japanese. No surprise there, she was GOOD…he smiled at her and she smiled back then she turned to me.

"So…" she started; putting out a sketch pad and pen "If I would give you a full 'Michie-fied' look, I have to make you complete set of clothes. That's for you to be able to blend in more easily. One for tomorrow, the day-" "Michie!" I interrupted "I know you're doing this to help, but you're going way too far. I have my own clothes. You've been such a great big help but I have clothes" I pulled out my bag from behind me and showed it to her. "I know! But please, pretty please just 1 teeny-weeny week? Puh-leasesssse!" she begged. I rolled my eyes. "Fine…but only 1 week! Got it?" She nodded and a huge smile spread across her face. Why oh why do I have to say yes?! Now she looks mischievous.

Minutes passed. Still no food. I played with my chopsticks to see if I still know how to use it. Michie just kept on babbling and designing different clothes for me. This place reminds me a lot of home…home? I don't have a home! Do I?

* * *

FLASH BACK

"_Blossom, you're the eldest. So I think you should take this responsibility" he started. "What is it dad?" I asked. "Well, I have this friend you see. Years ago I made a promise with her. I promised her that I would give one of my daughters to her as the bride of her son, Jason. And Blossom, you're the oldest. You should be the one" I stared at him. Letting time go on. I waited for EVERYTHING to sink in. Then…nothing. Just a little spark inside of me that wants to scream. "You. Want. Me. To. Marry. A. Guy. I. Don't. Know.?" I said. My voice was bleak. Everything was so…weird. Aaaaah! I can't take any more of this. My sisters just sat there, silent as they listened. "Blossom, he's a nice young lad. He'll do fine. You're gonna like him. I do believe in that. Please….it was a promise. To a friend. Please Blossom? For me?" he pleaded. "Please think about this. Tonight. Okay?" I just nodded. Still in shock. But I kept all those negative feelings inside of me. I didn't want to cause a racket_.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should just let time heal my heart. 2 minutes later, my food came. I really didn't understand much from the menu so my order was a bowl of miso soup and tempura. Michie ordered food I didn't know. They smelled delicious. But I didn't ask what they were called. She took several bites before continuing what ever she was doing. She asked me my opinions on her sketches and she also asked me what styles do I like.

* * *

In comparison to her and Bubbles, she was better. Bubbles would just design me anything. Like one time, she made me 10 sets of clothes just for one two-hour concert. Sometimes she goes over board. Like a cart driving down a cliff unable to stop. I laughed at my old memory.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Michie asked; confused. "Umm…Sorry" I smiled. "So...what do you think of this one?" she showed me her new design. It was a dark blue hoodie top with skinny jeans. She also added a pair of black heels. Beside it was another design. A black dress (that looked like a coat) paired with red sandals. It was soooo cute! Wow! This girl knows how to make a girl happy! "It's fabulous!" I answered. She smiled at me and I returned her smile.

I played with my chop sticks again after eating. I still didn't feel like moving. I was too focused on myself. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm now confused on what's right and wrong. What's happening? I let my mind wander around again. Let my mind do all the talking. Right….."AJ!" Michie snapped. "Wait…what?!" I snapped back; confused. "So you weren't paying attention" she said in-a-matter-of-factly. "Sorry..." I apologized. "Anyways, I was explaining to you some house rules. As much as I hate repeating myself, I have to. All for the sake of a girl not paying any attention" she mumbled "This time please try to pay attention" She cocked her head to one side. I nodded. "No talky. Here goes. First of all, I want you to fit in. That means don't do anything stupid that will ruin our reputation. Second, try to keep a low profile or as the same level as we do. Third, no dating any of my brothers. Fourth, try to keep your secret identity a secret. And last but not the least…have fun…ALWAYS...seriously" she smiled. "Done!"

"So what is your reputation in this town anyway?" I asked. "What?" her eyes narrowed. "I mean...what are you guys to this town. Like…for example, I am Townsville's #1 teen pop star. How about you guys?" I explained. "Oh...us? We are the most popular kids in town. How? Don't ask" she chuckled. "O…kay. So when do I get to meet your family?" I smiled sweetly. "When you mean family did you mean parents?" she asked sadly. "Yeah..why? Anything the matter?" I whispered. "It's nothing…it's just my brother's and I live alone. Our parents are always busy." She said; quite silent. "Oh…I'm sorry to here that" I trailed off. "No it's okay! It's practically normal anyway. Maybe later, you'd get to meet my brothers" she chirped and smiled. Then her eyes turned to my clothes. "But not in those clothes" she mumbled.

I chocked out a small insulted laugh. "Why? What's wrong with my clothes their practically normal!" I shouted. "That's the problem. My brother's don't dress normal. You need a suitable, presentable and a magnificent outfit. But in this time of day, I guess we'll just head to the shop" she grinned. Oh-oh. This isn't good. I'll be flooded by thousands of clothes. I now question myself: From all the people in the world, why did I meet Michie?! She stood up and pulled me out. Did she even pay??

* * *

We took a cab. I really don't know where we're going. She is so mysterious! "Where are you taking me now?!" I complained. "To a fabulous place DUH!" she laughed. Minutes later, she pulled me out. Why does she pull me so much?! I stepped out and I looked at the store's name. "Le Fashionista" it said. I bet things in here are really good and really pricey. It's well...normal for me only if I'm with Nancy or Bubbles. Now I feel utterly awkward. It feels weird when someone else takes care of you rather than yourself or someone you love. Michie's a new person to me. Shopping with her doesn't make me feel as comfortable as I am back in Townsville. But this was my choice of living. All I gave to do is suck it all up.

We walked through the glass sliding doors. Immediately, she sat me down and a boy came to me and asked if I needed anything. I said no and he went away. Michie got a can of soda. We were gonna shop. What does she need the soda for? She stood up and left me there. Then, she came back with 3 people tailing behind her. She sat down again and began to introduce the three unknown people. "AJ, this is Melissa. She is the manager here in 'Le Fashionista'" she explained. Melissa had semi-long brown curls that swayed gracefully every time she moved. She was beautiful. Emerald eyes, pale skin…but not close to Michie's inner perfection. She was wearing a fashionable red off-shoulder blouse and white pants and black heels. She had a pair of black glasses hanging from her neck and some jewelry. She was carrying a clipboard on hand and a holding a pen on the other. Her pearly white teeth showed as she smiled.

"These two are her assistants. Renesance and Scott" she pointed at the two boys behind Melissa. Renesance had silver white hair. His face was expressionless. On the other hand, Scott had long spiky hair that pointed to every direction. He was smiling like crazy. I smiled back. They look alike. I wondered. "AJ, they're twins if you're wondering" Michie answered. "Oh…" I chuckled.

Michie snapped her finger and Melissa sat down beside her. Renesance pulled me up. What's with people and pulling today!? And they gave me a "tour" around the whole store. Picking outfits for me, making me dress them up and model them for Michie. She would tell us her opinion and if she didn't like it, I would have to go back to the dressing room to try on another outfit. This kept going until I was in a dark blue mini skirt with a white sleeveless top with a leaf printed in the middle. I was also wearing black and white knee-high socks and white Converse sneakers. I had some jewelry on but it really didn't matter much.

When I modeled it in front of Michie, she clapped her hands and stood up. "Perfect! She hugged me. "Ummm..thanks?" I replied. She smiled at me and we headed back out. "Thanks!" she shouted out the door. The next thing I knew, she was on her phone. "Carlos, bring the car around by Le Fashionista" she said. She put her phone back in her bag and gave me a can of soda. I took it and smiled at her looking confused. "I know you're thirsty from all those walking and modeling. So have a drink first. I'll get you something to eat later back at home. Okay?" I nodded and opened the can.

* * *

When the car arrived we went in. It was a black Honda Getz. Our drive wasn't short. Not much long either. But before I knew it, we were here. Are we?

* * *

The car stopped and their butler opened the door. Michie was out first, I was second. She smiled at their butler but his expression changed when he saw me. I smiled at him but his expression was still the same. I ignored him instead and followed where Michie ran off to. WOW there house was huge! Larger than mine. More butlers opened the main door as she passed by. All of them had weird –at the same time confused- looks in their faces. I ignored them also but smiled. She led me to their living room. It was beige. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling and they had a massive plasma flat screen TV. It wasn't new to me but this was a whole new feeling (and experience).

* * *

I sat down on one of their sofas. Michie went somewhere. When she came back she looked unhappy. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My brother's aren't here. They're in practice" she rolled her eyes. "It's okay. There's a lot more days to meet them. Maybe tomorrow." I chirped. "You may be right" she smiled. Then her expression changed. "Phil!" she called out. "Yes?" a man said coming from upstairs. "Can you get the guest room ready? I gave a guest who's here to stay for a long time" she shouted back. "Certainly my mistress"

We ate dinner, watched a movie and unpacked my things. Michie was a lot of help. I love her already as a sister. But if we we're gonna act as one, I better get used to this. For the rest of the day, we hanged out in her room. It looked like mine but it was larger. No argument there. By night, we were so sleepy. I slept peacefully. Hoping for a bright happy day tomorrow.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Hoped you loved it! Review please :D It would help me update faster.**

**Tnx for those who reviewed. **

**If you didn't understand or imagine the clothes, visit: ****/cgi/profile?id363904**

**Tnx!**

**Ciao-ness!**

**XOXO Fean Morse**


	4. What's Your Problem!

Hola

**Hola! Fean here!**

**Sori it's a late update….is it? Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed. RizenWingZ you're da best! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG…not wishing…never will :P**

**Are you forgetful? It's Blossom's P.O.V just to remind you :D Review guyz!**

**Unfinished Sentence**

**never define secrecy again**

- Chapter 4: What's your problem?! -

**Previously…**

We ate dinner in their family sized dining room. It was only normal room in their house. I envy Michie. Perfect appearance, perfect life, perfect family….I think. Well, if her brother's are perfect her whole life is utterly faultless. But what if, now I'm part of their life, I'll be the one who will ruin their life? I'm to blame when something goes completely wrong? Was it a vast mistake? Why am I thinking about this in the first place? As long as I don't do anything stupid, as Michie said, I'll do wonderfully fine. Or would I…? Can't say.

Anyways…back to the point! Where was I? Oh yeah, after our dinner, or should I say feast, we watched a movie. What was the title again? Shopaholics? Never mind. We watched in my "new" bedroom. I unpacked my things and got ready to bed. I was in my pajamas. It wasn't REALLY mine. Since I didn't pack any PJ's Michie was happy to lend me one. It was baby blue, top and bottom, and it had rainbows printed all over it. Rainbows…love it!

I sat at the edge of my bed. Michie was seated on the rocking chair by the window. Taking down notes I think. She was holding a red clip board and pen. Tapping the pen against her cheek every now and then. She would look around. Stand up, sit down and/or stand up again. I just watched her every move. Then she finally spoke.

"Your room is dirty brown…want it lavender or green?" she asked holding the pen ready to write.

"Lavender…why'd you ask?"

"We're gonna decorate your room. I just can't stand the color" she spat out. I laughed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry! Let me guess…time for you to Michie-fy this room too?" I chuckled

"Yes! And your lucky I'M decorating it. Not my brothers" she joked

"Sure….you go ahead 'Michie-fy' the room. I'm gonna hit the Z's"

"Sure, sure" she replied. Her eyes were wandering around the room again. I rolled my eyes.

"Night!"

"Mmmm…." And I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to find a note by the lamp on the side drawer. It was Michie's hand writing. I think. It's hers cause the stationary had her name on it. In her cute penmanship, she wrote:

AJ,

I'll be out for awhile. Roam around the house or the city if you want. I might be home late. Sorry. We'll just continue decorating your brand new room next time. Maybe tomorrow. Can't tell. I took some of your old clothes away. I placed new ones in your closet. Have fun! But please try to stay out of trouble. If you need anything just call Cheska. She'll be happy to help. She the one with gorgeous shiny black hair and cute glasses. By the way, the glasses I gave you are in the drawer. See you later!

From,  
Michie

I laughed as put the note on the table. I opened the drawer and picked up the black glasses she gave me yesterday. I stood up and looked at myself at the mirror to make sure everything that happened yesterday wasn't just a dream. I stared at the new me. My new life was better than I thought. I skipped happily to the bathroom to freshen up. I grabbed a pink sleeveless top and brown shorts. I put on a pair of red sneakers. I went down to see if I could find Cheska. According to Michie she had black hair and glasses.

* * *

I walked down the stairs slowly. Everyone I saw gave me confused looks. I smiled at them but their expression never changed. I went to the kitchen and followed the sweet smell of eggs and bacon. It also had a hot scent of freshly baked bread. YUM!

Cheska was there. Humming a very happy tune. How did I know it was her? Well, she had long black hair and a pair of cute red glasses. My first step in the kitchen made a silent squeaky noise. She must have heard me that's why she stopped and turned to me. "Oh hi! You must be AJ. Hungry?" She chirped. She was friendly. Friendlier than the others I met earlier. "I nodded slowly and she smiled. She walked towards me and took my hand. She led my to the dining room. I sat on one of the chairs. She sat beside me.

"So how did you meet Michie?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"Funny story actually…I just met her at the park yesterday" I answered.

"She told me you were her long lost sister…is that true?"

"I never knew I had a long lost sister before she told me. But before that, I always knew I was adopted" I lied. She smiled sweetly and I smiled back. "You are Chaska are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know my name?"

"Michie told me to look for you if I needed help. By the way, why is everyone giving me weird looks today?"

"Their just new to you. Give them time." We laughed. "So any plans for today? How do you want me to call you by the way? I call mistress Michie my mistress. How about you?"

"I'm fine with you calling me AJ. But if we're around her, call me mistress too. She might not be happy about you calling me AJ" We laughed again.

"Okay…"

"And…I'm not sure what to do actually today. But I wanted to explore the town a little bit"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me"

"My pleasure. I have to go back to the kitchen now…I'll see you later AJ"

"You too Cheska!" she stood up and left.

* * *

I finished my breakfast and headed upstairs. I took a small bag and put things I might need later. When I took a coat from the closet a note fell. It was another one from Michie again. She wrote:

AJ,

I'll lend you one of my cellphones for today. Please take good care or it. I'm on speed dial. So as Carlos if you need a ride. Don't go to far though. The phone's inside the coat. If you're wondering why I put the note and phone in this coat is because I thought

you would pick this over anything else. 

Take care,

Michie

I laughed at the note again. I went out the door and into the main door. A butler was their ready to open it. He was smiling now rather than his weird face yesterday. "Do you want me to call Carlos for a ride my mistress?' He said in his low voice. I recognized his tone in a snap. He's Phil. "No, Phil. I'll just take a short walk around." He smiled and I walked out the door. The front yard was enormous. It was like a 5 minute walk from the door to the gate.

* * *

The park wasn't hard to locate so was the school. Is it summer here? In Townsville, it is. Maybe it's the same here. Can't tell because it's a Sunday. I went in the school and surprisingly someone knew me by the name AJ. At first, I was scared because he called me. I froze and turned around with a fake smile on my face. He said his name was Principal Connor. And Michie already came by to tell him I was going to enroll in this school. Funny….she seems to be a psychic today. She knew almost everything I was gonna do. Anyways, Principal Connor had brown hair. He was a bit fat (A/N: Ha-ha! Sorry...I'm not good describing principals) but had a good figure. Not that I cared. He was nice. Maybe Michie told him to. Why am caring about this anyway? He gave my schedule for tomorrow. To my surprise, tomorrow was their first day of school. I thought I was gonna be an exchange student from Townsville. He also gave me a map. Then I left him. I just roamed around the school to familiarize myself before tomorrow come. It's better rather than I walk around with the map stuck to my nose!

* * *

I was in the west wing I think…when I heard footsteps. I didn't bother to look up because I thought it might just be the janitor or someone. So I continued walking…

"Aaah! Ouch!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. I hit something. Someone probably.

"Watch it!" He snapped. He stood up. Not bothering to help me up. So I got up on my own. His voice was ringing in my head. Like angels singing. He had dark messy orange hair covered by a red cap. He had dark red eyes like mine. He looked like the boy I drew. Cuter actually. He was in a long sleeve violet hoodie and cargo pants. Like what a normal boy would dress up. Why am I thinking like this?!

"Watch it?! You're the one who wasn't looking!" I snapped back.

"You're the one with a map in front of your face!"

"Aaaah! You apologize! I'm the one you bumped into!"

"Why me! I was just walking then you- Aaah! Never mind! I'm outta here!"

"Fine!" then we separated. I hate that boy! Who was he anyway?! He's such a-Aaah! I'm so mad at him!

Alone again, I headed for the exit. Then I called Carlos. "Carlos?" I said. "Yes mistress?" he replied. "Can you get the car by the school? It's Aranasia Junior High I think"

"Yes mistress. I'll be there in a minute" then I closed the phone

* * *

-sigh- I sat down at one of the benches. Staring at the beautiful view of the park. "Where could Michie be when I need her?" I sighed. Just then…the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"AJ? Where are you?! 2 of my brothers are already here. Do you want me to send Carlos over to pick you up where ever you are?" Michie panicked from the other line.

"Michie…I'm fine. I'm in the school. I called Carlos to pick me up already. I'll be home in a minute. Chillax" I laughed

"Chillax? Anyways be here ASAP! Got it? By the way, did you meet Principal Conner, I told him to give you your schedule for tomorrow and a map of the school"

"I was gonna say chill but what came out from my mouth was relax. And yes, I met him. I have the papers right here" I answered a bit more happy.

"What happened to you and you're do happy all of a sudden?" Unexpectedly, Carlos arrived. Saved by the car.

"Nothing. Talk to you later Carlos is here! Bye!"

"Bye! And no more side trips!" I laughed and closed the phone. I stood up from the bench and walked towards the car. I got in and he drove me home.

* * *

When I got there, Michie was waiting by the porch. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious. I stepped out. Walking slowly because I was afraid she might be mad at me. "Michie…are you mad?" I whispered. "No…" she replied in a deep sorta mad voice. "Then why is you're face like that?" I joked. "Because….never mind! Let's get in shall we" Phil, once again, opened the door for us.

As I got closer to the living room, two figures could be seen by the fireplace. One was standing and the other sitting by the chair. From the looks of it, they were boys. I remembered Michie told me earlier on the phone her brothers were home. Only two of them. Where's the other one?

Their attention turned to us when Michie cleared her throat. I was afraid to face them. Wonder what they would think of me added to their family. Oh I wish I could read their minds!

"Yes Michie?" the blonde said

"Boomer, Butch this is AJ. Short for Ana Jessica. She's my long lost sister. Be nice" she proclaimed. I walked closer to them and smiled. Fake smiled actually. I was nervous...so how can I bring out my inner smile? They smiled back and a flood of relief flowed through my body. Were they just being nice cause she told them to or are they REALLY nice? Hmmm…?

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"Hey!" The blonde said. "I'm Boomer. Nice to meet you AJ" he smiled. Boomer had sort of curly blond hair. He was in a blue polo and jeans. His face was kind looking. Wonder if he's as kind as he looks.

"I'm Butch" he smiled shaking my hand. Butch was the complete opposite of Boomer. He had black spiky hair like Michie's and he was in a black shirt and baggy jeans. He's sporty…I guess. His looks tells it all.

"So now you've each other why don't we watch TV?" Michie interrupted.

"Sure" the three of us replied in unison.

* * *

The two boys cheered as we watched a basketball game. Or maybe that was just Butch. Boomer had a book on his lap. He was spacing out…Michie and I were chatting. Cleaning up or alibi if anybody asked. So far of what we know is…Michie was adopted. Which is true. I'm her long lost sister from Barkersville, a small town far away from here. Farther than Townsville. She met me in the park, also true, but she first called people to look for me. When they found me, they told me I had a sister who lives here in Aranasia. I looked for her and we found each other. Our alibi seems weird but she promised me it would work. I trust her. She trusts me. This would surely work! I hope…

"Boomer, Butch, Michie? Where are you guys?!" A voice complained coming nearer to us. His voice sound familiar. I looked at the door and there I saw him. No! He was that boy I saw earlier at the school. What is he doing here?

"Not you again!" We both shouted. Michie and the others just laughed.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean No! I mean- Aaaah! We bumped into each other this afternoon and he hasn't even apologized!"

"You still want ME to apologize to YOU?! It was YOUR fault anyway!"

"My fault?!"

"Wait, wait wait! Hold up!" Michie interrupted our little argument. We both silenced and stared at her. "Shut it! Okay? You both take the fault. Now make peace before I do something I'll regret"

I stared at the boy with burning eyes. He stared back. "Fine…SORRY!" I spat out "happy now?!"

"Apology accepted!" he hissed

"See? How easy that was? Now…AJ, this is my brother Brick. Brick, be nice to AJ. She's my long lost sister"

"You had a long lost sister?!"

"Yes"

"Nothing. Nice to meet you AJ. Peace?"

I glared at him. He put out his hand ready for a hand shake. I stared at it…

"Fine…Peace" I took it and shook it.

"So…how'd you find her? I never knew you had a sister but…" he said as we sat down.

"Long story…" I replied. He grinned. "I've got all night if it will take you" I rolled my eyes.

I told her our invented story…he didn't even get suspicious. Michie was right again!

**To be continued…..**

**Sorry! Okay it's boring I know. Sorry if I described the boys wrong. I don't know how to describe them. I'm stupid. Well, review please! It will totally help!**

**Ciao-ness!**

**XOXO fean morse**


End file.
